Because of You
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Hinamori telah bertemu seorang pemuda di perpustakaan kota, pemuda itu mengajarinya macam hal tertentu dengan buku yang ditulis oleh seorang penulis terkenal. Bagaimana jika Hinamori tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah sang penulis terkenal itu? My 1st fic, RnR!


Halo minna! Disini Azumi.. O ya, ini fic Bleach pertamaku. Jadi untuk para senpai sekalian, mohon bantuannya ya.. Sebenernya, aku lagi bosen di fandom Naruto. Karena aku ini asli author disana, hehe.. Tapi gara-gara baru nyadar klo Hitsugaya itu CAKEP SANGAT –ketinggalan buk!-, jadi sekarang aku lagi demen Bleach deh. Dan sekarang, aku publish fic ini sebagai oneshot yang pake pair HitsuHina. Yay! XD Baiklah, aku udah terlalu bacot disini. Langsung mulai aja deh, RnR ya!

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, maybe OOC

* * *

**Because of You**

"Huft.. Capeknya.."

Hinamori duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menghela nafas. Hari ini dia lembur di kantor sebagai sekretaris dari atasannya, Aizen. Pekerjaannya ini sudah dia jalani baru setahun yang lalu, baru. Awalnya, dia yang sedang mencari kerja ditawari oleh Kira, teman karibnya, berkerja di sebuah perusahaan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tempat yang dia injak sekarang. Tadinya dia ragu, namun Kira terus membujuknya untuk mencoba. Akhirnya, Hinamori menerima tawaran Kira. Dan alhasil, dia diterima bekerja sebagai sekretaris.

Hinamori sedikit bersandar di kursinya, sambil menatap layar computer. Tak lama kemudian, jari-jarinya mulai bergerak dengan lihai. Mengetik beberapa laporan yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum jam pulang. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya, jam setengah lima sore. Lalu dengan cepat dia kembali mengetik pekerjaannya. Dia harus segera menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

Iya, seseorang yang selalu bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan kota. Gara-gara dia sering diajak Nanao ke perpustakaan kota setelah pulang kerja, sekarang dia jadi rajin pergi kesana. Kenapa? Ya.. dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk bertemu seseorang. Seseorang yang telah membantunya…

**-flashback-**

Hinamori sedang berada di barisan rak buku bagian computer dan internet, karena terkadang di kantor dia sesekali online di dunia maya untuk mencari sumber. Kali ini, dia ingin sekali membuat blog. Hinamori berjalan kesamping sedikit-sedikit sambil melihat berbagai macam buku tentang blog. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang pemuda karena daritadi dia hanya melihat buku-buku yang dicarinya.

"Ah, ma.. maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja!", kata Hinamori seraya meminta maaf, suaranya agak sedikit keras.

Pemuda itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Ssst! Ingat, ini perpustakaan. Tidak boleh ada yang berisik."

Hinamori menutup mulutnya karena malu lalu dia tertawa kecil, "Ahaha.. iya, aku tahu kok. Tadi aku agak kaget saja, jadi.."

"Huh.. ya sudah kalau begitu. Lagipula, kau sedang mencari buku apa? Sampai-sampai kau menabrakku.", tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang mencari buku tentang cara membuat blog..", jawab Hinamori sambil memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Tingginya masih menang daripada tinggi lelaki itu, apa dia masih smp ya? Tapi penampilannya rapi sekali, pikir Hinamori.

Pemuda itu menatap kearah rak buku, sepertinya dia juga sedang mencari sesuatu. Sambil menatap tajam, akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah buku. Lalu diperlihatkannya pada Hinamori.

"Ini, buku cara membuat blog yang paling bagus. Kau pasti akan bisa membuat blog dalam sekejap mata, aku jamin.", katanya percaya diri sambil menyerahkan buku itu pada Hinamori.

Hinamori mengambil buku itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ragu. Sepertinya anak ini sering sekali ke perpustakaan kota ini, jadi mungkin saja dia tahu seluk beluk buku-buku yang dicarinya. Hinamori tersenyum, "Wah.. terima kasih ya. Aku akan baca buku ini."

Pemuda itu hanya diam saja, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinamori sendirian yang masih dengan tatapan kagum. Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya, dasar. Dia terlalu kagum kepada anak itu, mencari buku yang susah dicarinya dengan cepat dia temukan. Bukankah itu sebuah kehebatan? Lamunan Hinamori hilang ketika Nanao memanggilnya, dan Hinamori segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun tadi?", tanya Nanao sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja berkursi dua, mereka duduk disitu.

"Ah tidak. Tadi ada pemuda yang mencarikanku buku tentang blog, hebat sekali dia. Dengan cepat dia memilih buku yang tepat.", jawab Hinamori sembari menatap buku yang dipegangnya.

Nanao mengambil buku yang dipegang Hinamori, "Coba aku lihat."

Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu melihat sampul buku itu. Tak lama kemudian, Nanao terperangah. Hinamori jadi bingung melihatnya.

"Ise-san, kau kenapa?", tanya Hinamori penuh tanda tanya.

Nanao tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sampul buku tersebut pada Hinamori, "Apa kau tahu? Ini adalah buku blog paling populer, best seller! Penulis buku ini juga sangat terkenal lho!".

Hinamori memicingkan matanya dan melihat tulisan yang ditunjuk Nanao, itu adalah nama sang penulis buku tersebut.

"Hitsugaya.. Toushiro?"

**-end of flashback-**

**

* * *

**

Hinamori bertemu pemuda itu dua bulan lalu. Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, dia jadi sering bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dan itu kebetulan sekali ketika dia sedang sendirian saja di perpustakaan kota. Akhirnya, mereka jadi akrab. Lalu, karena usulan buku dari pemuda itu yang selalu memberikan buku karya Hitsugaya Toushiro, dia jadi mengidolakan penulis itu. Juga, Hinamori langsung takjub ketika tahu pemuda itu masih kuliah, tapi juga mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan. Tak seperti dirinya yang langsung kerja. Umur mereka beda setahun, Hinamori lebih tua. Hinamori masih berumur 19 tahun, sedangkan dia berumur 18 tahun. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu masih belum dia ketahui lebih jelas. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya memanggil Shiro saja, namun ketika Hinamori bertanya nama panjangnya dia tidak mau menjawab. Misterius. Meski begitu, Hinamori selalu diajari olehnya tentang computer dan dunia internet. Dan berkat Shiro dia jadi lebih tahu tentang dunia tersebut.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, pekerjaannya kini sudah selesai. Hinamori tersenyum riang. Untung saja Aizen sudah pulang, jadi dia bebas untuk pergi kemana saja. Setelah mematikan computer dan merapikan meja kerjanya, dengan segera dia menyambar tasnya dan pergi ke tempat Nanao berada. Sampainya dia di tempat Nanao, terlihat sekali Nanao sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hinamori menghampirinya.

"Ah.. Ise-san, kau sibuk ya?", tanya Hinamori melihat Nanao yang sedang super sibuk.

"Iya, benar. Maaf ya, Hinamori. Kali ini aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu lagi, aku sibuk.", Nanao menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori mengangguk, "Iya, tak apa kok. Maaf ya merepotkanmu..".

Setelah itu, Hinamori keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Sore mulai berubah menjadi senja, matahari mulai menjauhkan cahayanya dari bumi. Hinamori berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki, wajar karena ini jam orang-orang pulang kerja. Hinamori terus berjalan, namun langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah minimarket.

"Hem.. mungkin sedikit cemilan akan menyegarkan pikirannya..", pikir Hinamori, kemudian dia memasuki minimarket tersebut.

Ketika memasuki minimarket itu, matanya melebar ketika dia melihat salah satu teman karibnya juga berada disitu. Setelah mengambil keranjang dia menghampiri temannya itu.

"Hai, Abarai-kun!", sapa Hinamori pada teman karibnya yang tak lain adalah Renji.

"Eh, Hinamori! Sedang apa kau disini?", balas Renji yang sedikit terkejut karena tak menyangka akan bertemu Hinamori disini.

"Tentu aku mau membeli sesuatu disini, dasar kau ini! Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?", Hinamori bertanya sambil memasukkan beberapa makanan kecil kedalam keranjang.

"Baik kok, lumayan jadi ilustrator itu susah juga ya. Lebih enak jadi editor seperti Kuchiki-senpai. Euh..", cerita Renji mengeluh.

"Justru jadi editor itu lebih susah, Abarai-kun. Tapi.. kau itu jadi illustrator buku apa?", tanya Hinamori lagi.

Renji tertahan sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Hinamori, "Eh.. buku-buku yang ditulis Hitsugaya Toushiro.."

"Hah?! Benarkah? Hebat! Dia kan penulis idolaku lho!", tiba-tiba saja Hinamori terkejut mendengarnya. Tetapi, Renji bukannya tersenyum malah terlihat murung. Hinamori jadi penasaran, apa yang terjadi?

"Abarai-kun, ada apa? Kenapa murung?", tanya Hinamori penasaran.

Renji sedikit ragu untuk menceritakannya, karena ini adalah berita yang pastinya sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Dan mungkin seharusnya, Hinamori sudah tahu.

"Ah.. Hitsugaya mengalami kecelakaan dua hari lalu, sekarang dia belum sadar sejak hari itu. Kata dokter, dia terluka cukup parah. Mobilnya saja ringsek karena dia menabrak tiang penyangga jalan layang.", kata Renji menjelaskan.

Mendengar cerita itu, Hinamori terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. Penulis idolanya mengalami kecelakaan, dan sampai sekarang dia masih koma. Dia jadi begitu sedih mendengarnya, tapi apa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi?

"Ya Tuhan.. kuatkanlah dirinya.. tapi, apa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu?", Hinamori bertanya lagi.

"Begini, sekitar jam enam sore atau jam setengah tujuh malam, dia pulang dari perpustakaan kota menggunakan mobilnya. Nah, ketika akan memasuki lorong jalan layang, dia menyalip truk yang ada didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja, truk disamping yang disalipnya malah mendekati mobilnya. Kecepatan mobilnya dipercepat. Tapi malang nasibnya, dia tidak tahu kalau ada tiang penyangga jalan layang berada didepannya. Dan dalam sekejap saja…"

Hinamori tambah terkejut lagi mendengarnya, dia sungguh kaget mendengar cerita Renji tentang penulis idolanya yang sekarang masih tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Tetapi, Hinamori berpikir sebentar. Renji mengatakan bahwa dia habis pergi dari perpustakaan kota, dan dua hari lalu pun dia juga ada disana. Memang, Hinamori belum tahu wajah penulis tersebut. Sehingga dia tidak mengetahui seperti apa orangnya. Dalam profil di buku yang ditulis Hitsugaya pun, tidak ada foto atau gambar yang menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

Renji yang melihat Hinamori diam saja langsung menyahutnya, "Hoi, kau kenapa? Melamun terus..".

Lamunan Hinamori terbuyar, karena sahutan Renji. "Eh.. tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe.. Baiklah, aku harus cepat-cepat nih! Aku sudah ditunggu seseorang di perpustakaan kota, sudah dulu ya.", kata Hinamori tersenyum, lalu pergi ke tempat minuman. Renji tersenyum membalas, lalu menghela nafas.

"Hinamori, jika kau tahu siapa HItsugaya, pasti kau akan terkejut.."

--x--

Setelah dari minimarket, Hinamori segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Perpustakaan kota tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, jarak yang ditempuh hanya lima menit. Trotoar semakin ramai saja seiring matahari terbenam, mobil dan motor mulai memenuhi jalanan. Hinamori melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 5 lebih lima belas menit. Dia harus segera ke perpustakaan, jika tidak Shiro akan menunggunya.

Setibanya di perpustakaan kota, seperti biasa dia duduk di meja yang selalu di tempatinya dan Nanao. Hinamori menghela nafas, dia belum datang. Memang selalu seperti ini, ketika dia sudah berada di perpustakaan beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Shiro sambil membawa berbagai macam buku tentang computer dan internet. Kali ini, Shiro akan mengajarinya cara berbisnis di internet. Dan pastinya, buku yang dibawanya adalah buku karya Hitsugaya Toushiro. Semenjak Hinamori mengidolakan penulis terkenal tersebut, dia baru mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya telah menulis berbagai macam buku tentang computer dan internet. Yang dia ketahui, Hitsugaya telah menulis tujuh buku. Pantas saja Nanao sangat mengetahui penulis tersebut, karena sudah menerbitkan tujuh buku pula.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, tapi Shiro tak muncul juga. Hinamori jadi resah menunggu, daritadi dia membaca buku sambil menunggunya. Tapi tak kunjung datang. "Kemana perginya Shiro-kun…", tanya Hinamori dalam hati. Namun, dia tetap bersabar hati menunggu.

Lima belas menit sudah Hinamori menunggu, tetap saja Shiro tidak muncul. Hinamori jadi khawatir padanya, tapi sayang dia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Dia belum sempat meminta nomor handphone Shiro karena terlalu asyik diajari, padahal sudah dari dulu dia ingin memintanya. Hinamori menatap jam tangannya, jam setengah enam sore lebih sepuluh menit. Jam enam dia harus pulang seperti biasa.

"Aneh.. kenapa Shiro-kun tidak muncul juga ya? Apa dia sedang sibuk?", Hinamori bertanya lagi dalam hati. Karena sudah kelamaan menunggu, akhirnya Hinamori memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya di rak, lalu pergi dari perpustakaan.

Hinamori kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar kembali, yang sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih sepi. Matahari sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, dan beberapa lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menyala. Sambil merapatkan jaket jeans miliknya, dia berjalan sambil menatap bungkusan yang dipegangnya. Cemilan buat Shiro. Sayangnya, hari ini Shiro tidak ada. Hinamori jadi heran, tumben sekali dia tidak datang ke perpustakaan kota. Biasanya dia selalu datang untuk mengajarinya berbagai hal. Kekhawatiran Hinamori bertambah, apa dia sakit? Andai saja dia tahu alamat rumah Shiro, mungkin dia bisa menjenguknya. Tapi apa boleh buat, orang itu sangat misterius.

"Ah, tidak mungkin dia sakit, kemarin dua hari lalu dia baik-baik saja kok. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ya?"

* * *

Renji mengemudikan motornya ke rumah sakit, sehabis dari minimarket tadi dia pergi ke kantor redaksi dulu. Dia disuruh Rangiku, asisten Hitsugaya, untuk mengambil beberapa lembaran konsep yang ditulis Hitsugaya. Setelah dari kantor redaksi, barulah dia pergi ke rumah sakit. Sudah dua hari penulis terkenal itu terbaring di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, dan sejak itulah pekerjaannya jadi sedikit ringan. Tapi itu bukan sebuah keuntungan baginya. Seandainya Hitsugaya terlalu lama koma, kapan pekerjaannya akan berlanjut?

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia memarkirkan motornya dan memasuki rumah sakit. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah lift, kamar Hitsugaya ada di lantai 3. Dan ketika dia sampai di lantai 3, dia melihat seorang suster keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya. Renji tertegun, pasti suster itu telah memeriksa keadaan Hitsugaya. Segeralah dia ke kamar Hitsugaya, dan dia melihat Rangiku mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup mata. Sepertinya dia sedang berdoa.

"Ehem.. Matsumoto.."

Rangiku membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Renji, "Eh.. Akhirnya kau datang juga, mana kertas konsepnya?".

"Nih, maaf ya lama. Jalanan ramai sih..", kata Renji sambil memberikan amplop coklat besar yang berisi lembaran konsep Hitsugaya pada Rangiku.

Rangiku menerima amplop itu, lalu membukanya. Baru ada 23 halaman yang ditulis (atau tepatnya diketik) Hitsugaya, berarti masih sedikit sekali. Rangiku menatap nanar lembar-lembaran tersebut, kemudian dia menatap Hitsugaya yang diperban terbaring lemah. Dia merasa kasihan melihat tuannya mengalami kecelakaan hebat seperti ini.

"Kasihan Hitsugaya-san, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padanya?", tanya Rangiku lirih.

Renji melirik Rangiku, dia bisa mendengar perkataan Rangiku. "Mungkin memang sudah takdir, tapi aku yakin dia akan sadar secepat mungkin.", kata Renji memberi semangat. Namun, seketika dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Matsumoto, tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinamori.", ujar Renji pada Rangiku, Rangiku terperangah.

"Apa? Kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?", tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Di minimarket, lalu aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Ternyata aku baru tahu, kalau dia mengidolakan Hitsugaya.", jawab Renji sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hah? Yang benar saja kau?!", tanya Rangiku lagi, masih tidak percaya.

"Ya begitulah.. sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kan siapa yang selalu mengajarinya di perpustakaan kota, hehe..", Renji menambahkan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha, iya ya. Memang dasarnya Hitsugaya-san, dia tidak mau memberitahukan identitasnya sebagai seorang penulis terkenal. Katanya dia tertarik dengan keinginan Hina-chan untuk belajar.", ujar Rangiku sembari melihat Hitsugaya.

"Kau benar, suatu hari nanti Hinamori harus tahu hal ini.."

--x--

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, sudah ada lima hari Shiro tidak ada di perpustakaan kota. Hinamori jadi merasa bosan dan khawatir, perasaan itu jadi bercampur aduk. Bosan karena tidak ada yang mengajarinya, khawatir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Shiro. Kali ini, dia pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Nanao. Nanao yang sedang asyik membaca melirik Hinamori yang melamun, lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Tapi karena penasaran dengan keadaan Hinamori, dia menutup bukunya dan berhenti membaca.

"Hinamori, kau ini kenapa sih? Aku lihat sedari tadi kau melamun terus..", tanya Nanao pada Hinamori.

Hinamori tersadar dari lamunannya dan tertawa kecil, "Ahaha.. tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk kok."

"Kau lelah? Istirahatlah. Ayo kita pulang, sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan..", ujar Nanao membujuk. Hinamori mengangguk. Kemudian mereka beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari perpustakaan kota.

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri trotoar yang begitu panjang. Sejak dari perpustakaan kota, mereka hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang bicara. Hinamori yang merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini mulai bicara.

"Ehm.. Ise-san..", sahut Hinamori, yang disahut menoleh.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu berita tentang Hitsugaya yang mengalami kecelakaan?", tanya Hinamori tanpa melihat Nanao.

Nanao mengangguk, "Iya, memang kenapa? Kau baru tahu?".

"Ah tidak, aku sudah tahu lima hari lalu kok. Aku diberitahu Abarai-kun, temanku. Dia adalah illustrator untuk buku hasil tulisan Hitsugaya.", jawab Hinamori tenang, lalu diam lagi.

Nanao menggumam, "Oh.. Ya sudahlah, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ehm.. jadi kau murung ya karena penulis idolamu kecelakan?".

"Tidak, bukan itu. Ini bukan hal yang harus kau ketahui, Ise-san.", Hinamori menggeleng. Nanao melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu.. Oh ya, besok aku tidak bisa ke perpustakaan bersamamu, aku ada undangan pesta. Jadi maaf ya..", ujar Nanao. Hinamori hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sendirian lagi…", lirih Hinamori dalam hati.

--x--

Di rumah sakit, sudah seminggu Hitsugaya masih tak sadarkan diri. Meski sudah diperban, dibantu selang pernafasan, diinfus, dan lain sebagainya, dia masih saja belum membuka matanya. Seluruh kru redaksi jadi prihatin atas keadaan Hitsugaya, beberapa dari mereka pun menjenguknya. Termasuk Byakuya dan Renji yang sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Mereka bertiga, Rangiku, Byakuya, dan Renji, menatap diam tubuh Hitsugaya yang belum bergerak. Rangiku mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, dia berdoa lagi. Dengan giatnya, Rangiku selalu berdoa untuk kesehatan penulis tersebut. Setelah berdoa, Rangiku memegang tangan Hitsugaya yang sedikit tergores.

"Hitsugaya-san, kapan kau akan sadar? Kami semua menunggu kehadiranmu..", kata Rangiku sedih.

Byakuya dan Renji hanya diam saja sambil melihat Rangiku bicara sendiri. Miris, melihat keadaan seperti ini. Untuk mencairkan suasana Renji mulai bicara, "Matsumoto, tak usah khawatir. Hitsugaya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, Abarai? Dia sudah koma selama seminggu!", kata Rangiku menyangkal.

"Tapi kita kan masih punya harapan, jadi kita harus yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja.", balas Renji dengan sedikit keras.

Byakuya berdehem, membuat mereka menjadi diam kembali. Sambil menyilangkan tangan, Byakuya bertanya pada Rangiku, "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar gadis muda yang selalu ditemuinya di perpustakaan kota?".

"Mana aku tahu, sejak Hitsugaya-san kecelakaan aku terus menemaninya. Mungkin saja Abarai tahu!", jawab Rangiku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Tahu dirinya ditanya Renji langsung menjawab, "Oh.. entahlah, aku belum menemuinya lagi. Memangnya ada apa?".

Byakuya hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu melihat keadaan Hitsugaya kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, mata Byakuya sedikit melebar. "Eh..", katanya.

Rangiku dan Renji yang mendengar perkataan Byakuya jadi kebingungan, dan mereka melihat keadaan Hitsugaya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat mata Hitsugaya terbuka. Rangiku langsung menghampiri penulis tersebut, "Hitsugaya-san!".

Hitsugaya demi sedikit demi membuka matanya, "Ma.. Matsu.. Matsumoto.. di.. mana ini..".

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Hitsugaya-san. Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu, sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit.", ujar Rangiku tersenyum.

Hitsugaya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Rangiku, dia sudah tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Pantas saja badannya terasa lemas sekali. Namun dibalik itu, dia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang rutin dilakukannya di perpustakaan kota.

"Jam berapa ini.. aku harus.. ke perpustakaan.. segera..", kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata sambil berusaha bangun, tapi dia tidak kuat untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Bodoh! Kau sedang terluka sekarang, mana mungkin bisa pergi begitu mudahnya!", seru Renji pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mendengus pelan, akhirnya dia dapat merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa karena meninggalkan tulisannya terbengkalai.

"Cih! Aku harus pergi.. menemui Hinamori..", katanya sambil meringis. Mendengar hal itu, Rangiku sedikit tertegun. Sejak penulis yang dibantunya bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Hinamori, dia jadi sering keluar untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Biasanya setelah pulang kuliah dia langsung ke kantor redaksi, tapi sejak itu tidak. Hitsugaya langsung pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk menemui gadis itu. Rangiku tahu, sepertinya..

"Hitsugaya-san, aku mengerti apa keinginanmu. Tapi kumohon, sabarlah sampai matahari terbenam lagi di esok hari. Kau baru saja sadar dari koma, tubuhmu masih lemah.", Rangiku berkata dengan lembut, agar Hitsugaya bisa mengerti.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk pelan. Rangiku tersenyum melihatnya kemudian dia pergi untuk menemui dokter. Hitsugaya melihat ke langit-langit kamar rawatnya, dia masih merasa pening. Dia jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Hinamori. Apa dia akan marah padanya? Entahlah.

"Hei, aku telah bertemu Hinamori lima hari lalu.", kata Renji membuyarkan lamunan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya, "Apa? Lalu dia belum tahu kan identitasku sebenarnya?".

"Ya, untung saja. Ehm.. begini, bagaimana besok sore aku menemanimu ke perpustakaan kota?", kata Renji menawarkan.

"Apa?! Nanti dia akan tahu siapa sebenarnya aku..", seru Hitsugaya lalu disela Byakuya.

"Sudah saatnya dia tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya, dia sangat mengagumimu.", kata Byakuya mendukung Renji.

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau hal ini terbongkar tapi apa boleh buat. Benar apa yang dikatakan Byakuya.

"Hah.. baiklah.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, cuaca lumayan cerah. Hinamori kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Kali ini, dia berniat untuk tidak pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Dia yakin, pasti Shiro tidak akan datang kesana. Sudah ada lima hari dia tidak mendapati Shiro datang ke perpustakaan. Dia jadi merasa khawatir, tapi juga sedikit kesal.

Hinamori berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, namun tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya berdering. Dia segera mengeluarkan handphone dari tas dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ternyata Renji.

"Halo?", sapa Hinamori menjawab panggilan.

"Ah, untung saja kau mau menjawab. Hehe.. oh ya, aku mau meminta tolong padamu.", balas Renji langsung mengutarakan tujuannya.

Hinamori memasang wajah heran, "Memangnya ada apa?".

"Tolong nanti sore kau ke perpustakaan kota ya, sehabis pulang kerja. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu.", kata Renji singkat.

"Abarai-kun! Aku ti..", Hinamori berseru untuk menolak ajakan Renji. Tapi terlambat, hubungan telepon sudah diputus oleh Renji. Hinamori hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

--x--

Beberapa jam kemudian, datanglah sore hari. Jam 5 sore. Sesuai dengan perkataan Renji, Hinamori langsung pergi ke perpustakaan kota setelah pekerjaanya selesai. Hinamori pun keluar dari gedung kantornya dan seperti biasa berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai dipenuhi pejalan kaki. Kali ini, langkahnya agak dipercepat. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan diberitahu Renji.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, dia langsung duduk di meja yang biasa dia tempati bersama Nanao atau Shiro. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak ajakan Renji untuk datang ke perpustakaan, mau apa dia? Tidak ada Shiro pun jadi membosankan. Hinamori bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil buku, dan tiba-tiba saja…

Hinamori melihat seseorang memakai kursi roda menghampirinya, dan tak kalah terkejut pula. Bahwa yang menaiki kursi roda tersebut adalah...

**Shiro yang ditunggu-tunggunya.**

Tapi Hinamori jadi heran, karena yang mendorong kursi roda Shiro adalah Renji. Kenapa Renji bisa tahu Shiro?, pikirnya. Hinamori melihat Shiro yang semakin mendekatinya. Perlahan-lahan, dia bisa melihat senyuman Shiro seperti biasanya. Karena merasa senang, Hinamori berlari kearah Shiro lalu memeluknya.

"Shiro-kun! Akhirnya kau datang juga, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sampai pakai kursi roda seperti ini?", tanya Hinamori langsung menyambar. Shiro hanya terdiam.

"Ah, itu..", kata Shiro terputus, tapi tiba-tiba saja Renji angkat mulut.

"Hinamori, apa kau masih ingat dengan kecelakaan yang dialami oleh penulis idolamu itu?", tanya Renji, Hinamori mengangguk. "Nah, Hinamori, ini yang ingin kutunjukan padamu. Dia ini sebenarnya adalah penulis idolamu, Hitsugaya Toushiro!".

Hinamori terkejut mendengar perkataan Renji, dia terperangah. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang dihadapannya adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro, penulis idolanya. Matanya menatap kearah Hitsugaya yang memasang wajah datar.

"Shiro-kun.. benarkah kau..", Hinamori berkata, masih tak percaya.

"Abarai sudah bilang, aku adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Mengerti?", ujar Hitsugaya dengan meyakinkan Hinamori.

Mendengar hal mengejutkan itu, membuat Hinamori bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata seseorang yang telah mengajarinya berbagai macam hal tentang computer dan internet adalah penulis idolanya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Shiro-kun.. kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Kalau saja kau begitu, pasti aku akan senang sekali..", kata Hinamori disela tangisannya.

"Iya iya.. aku tahu itu. Dan jangan panggil aku Shiro lagi, mulai sekarang panggil aku Hitsugaya.", balas Hitsugaya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Hinamori menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, Hitsugaya-kun.."

--x--

Sejak hari itu, hubungan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori menjadi lebih dekat. Ya, karena sebuah perpustakaan kota. Tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, berbagi cerita, berbagi ilmu, dan juga…

_**Berbagi kasih sayang.**_

_**-**_**End-**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Huft, akhirnya selesai juga! XD Setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan, akhirnya fic ini selesai. Hehe… maaf ya klo jelek, abis ini juga agak ngantuk-ngantuk bikinnya. Dan juga mohon maaf klo ada yang salah pengungkapan atau yang lainnya. Maaf ya.. –sembah sujud- Jadi semuanya, tolong REVIEW ya! Aku membutuhkan review dari senpai-senpai semua supaya bisa bikin fic lagi, hehe.. Arigatou! ^_^


End file.
